Daddy Knows Best
After solving the brutal murder of Felix Felmon, Emma and the player go to investigate a mansion belonging to Oril Righteous, a wealthy man with three kids, after getting a call saying he was killed. Sure enough, they find him in his living room, his mouth filled with a foamy substance, most likely a result of poison, which they later find the same stuff from the victim's mouth on the pump of the hand sanitizer. Emma and the player then take the kids in for questioning, but later find out that the victim also had a stab in his back, probably a wound from the knife. They soon find the knife with fingerprints of Timothy Werlien and a note from Harien Pola. Mid-investigation, Samantha and Randy admit to the murder, and that Randy stabbed Orin, and Samantha poisoned him. However, both couldn't be arrested since they couldn't find evidence to charge them with. After a ton of work, Emma and the player incriminate Fernan of the murder. Fernan at first denies and puts the blame on the other kids, but later confesses, and says Orin loved his other two kids more than Fernan, and made Fernan work harder and longer. He had tried to discuss with his father, but it was no use, and Fernan tried to file complaints, but all got extended until a few years later. Fernan didn't want to live the horrible life Orin made him work, so he had to get rid of him so he could live a happy life. Judge Harry understood, as his dad died due to an older sibling killing him, and sentenced Fernan to 13 years Inprisonment with no chance or parole. In the additional investigation, Timothy needs help finding his cap, and Harien needs to find her medicine, but they find out Harien was giving illegal drugs to patients while searching through her stuff, and the judge sentences her to 5 years Inprisonment with no parole for passing illegal drugs without permission from the law, concluding the case and allowing the next to be played. Victim: Orin Righteous Murder Weapon: Hand Sanitizer Killer: Fernan Righteous Suspects: Fernan Righteous: Height: 6'0 Age: 19 Weight: 153 Eyes: Black Blood: AB+ Profile: This Suspect Loves Cold Food Appearance: This Suspect Has Black Hair ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Randy Righteous: Height: 6'0 Age: 17 Weight: 132 Eyes: Black Blood: AB+ Profile: This Suspect Loves Warm Food Appearance: This Suspect Has Black Hair ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Samantha Righteous: Height: 5'6 Age: 16 Weight: 119 Eyes: Black Blood: AB+ Profile: This Suspect Loves Cold Food Appearance: This Suspect Has Blonde Hair ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Timothy Werlien: Height: 6'0 Age: 58 Weight: 294 Eyes: Green Blood: O- Profile: This Suspect Loves Cold Food Appearance: This Suspect Has Brown Hair ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Harien Pola: Height: 6'0 Age: 32 Weight: 177 Eyes: Blue Blood: AB+ Profile: This Suspect Loves Cold Food Appearance: This Suspect Has Black Hair ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Attributes: The Killer's Height Is 6'0 The Killer Has Black Eyes The Killer Has AB+ Blood Type The Killer Loves Cold Food The Killer Has Black Hair